Forbidden Kisses
by KatieBlackRose
Summary: They Hide Their Love Now What Are They Going To Do When Their Secert Get Out HinaSasu Frist Hinata Sasuke fic
1. Hiding

CHAP 1 

She hated to do this but it was the only way they could be together. She loved him dearly but she didn't like sneaking around. But if her father ever found out he'd have hers and Sasuke's head. _But I have to see him, _she thought finally before she sneaked out of her bedroom window into the cold night.

Has she approached their secret hiding place she could make out Sasuke figure. And she started to smile but then frowned when she thought what would happen if anyone found out about them. Sometimes when she's at home she wish they never met and they didn't have to sneak around like this. But when she's with him in his arms she wishes she could stay in his arms forever that they can be together forever.

"Sasuke," she said when she realized he had taken her into an embrace. But she did not resist, instead she wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulders. And she wonders why something that felt she right to her, felt so wrong to everyone else.

"Hinata," Sasuke said pulling them apart. She stared into his eyes. His eyes are what she loved most about him. Everyone thought Sasuke's eyes were threatening to kill. But she looked past that, and saw adoring eyes.

Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She still remembered the first time they kissed.

** Flash Back **

"SASUKE!" Hinata yelled as she fell over the waterfall. They were on a mission together. When Hinata had fall off the waterfall when an enemy attacked. He hit her with something that took away her charka. She was completely helpless.

"HINATA!" Sasuke yelled as quickly jump off the waterfall after her. He caught her and rolled onto the ground. Then Hinata blushed when she realized that Sasuke was on top of her staring to her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her when a kunrai can out toward them. They had forgotten about the enemy.

Because Hinata was out of charka Sasuke had to fight alone. But Sasuke made short work of them. He turned to Hinata and move closer to her. She blushed but didn't stop him. And soon they were kissing Even though her mind told her she shouldn't be kissing him, but her soul and body wanted him.

** End Flash Back **

Hinata laid in Sasuke arms and held on to him dearly. They kissed for a while before Hinata realized how late it was and quickly got up. "Sasuke I have to go," Hinata said with sadness in her voice.

" Be careful," Sasuke said with one last kiss as Hinata run off quickly.


	2. Finding Out

Chap 2 

"Hinata where have you been," asked Hinata father sternly. As she quietly walked in though the door.

Hinata jumped. "Uh…. I was training with Kiba and Shino, Sorry Father," she said looking down. When she glanced up she saw Hanbai peeking through her door. She looked worried.

"Hinata don't lie to me. I called Kiba and Shino you weren't with them," her father looked at her with a stern stare.

"I…I…. I...I," she was out of lies. She kept looking down to avoid her father harsh stare.

"Hinata you better tell me where you have been…" he let the question hang knowing Hinata knew what would happen. Hinata was still silent for while.

"I was…. ou ...out in th…the woods," she said quietly.

"With who?"

"No…no one"

"HINATA!"

"Ju…just a fr…friend,"

"WHO"

"S…Sa…Sasuke…. U.. Uchiha,"she said really softly looking down.

"HINATA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SEEING THAT BOY! I WILL NOT HAVE MIXING OF THE CLANS,"

"But father-"

"NO HINATA YOU ARE TO STAY IN YOUR AND NOT COME OUT UNTILL I SAY,"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Hinata ran to her room crying. She cried into her pillow and cried until she was out of tears. _How can he do this? _She thought to herself. And just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Go away," she said trying not to sound like she was crying.

"Hinata I brought you some food," it was Hanbai she was caring a tray with food. She place the tray on Hinata's nightstand And sat next to Hinata. "You ok,"

Hinata ignored her and pushed her face into the pillow again. Hanbai let out a sigh and rubbed her back before leaving the room.

_What I am going to do now how am I going to tell Sasuke,_ Hinata thought to herself before falling asleep.


	3. The Big Surpise

Author's notes

Sorry of all the mistakes. Just a note they're 19 yrs old in this.

Chap 3

Hinata woke up the next morning still tried. She ate the food on her nightstand and changed and soon she found herself in the toilet throwing up. The food she ate didn't look bad then why she throwing up so much. Her stomach hurt so badly. She was not well.

Hanbai had heard her and came into her to check on her. "Hinata! What's wrong?"

But Hinata only throws up more. "Ok wait here and I'll get help,"

The Hyuuga Medicine Nin checked Hinata as Hanbai and her father waited out side Hinata's room. Then the Medicine Nin came out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Everything's fine, and I have happy news," Hanbai didn't no why but she felt like the Medicine Nin's news wasn't as happy as she thought. "She pregnant," she said with an even bigger smile.

Hanbai didn't hear her father say a word. But she had a felling that he wasn't happy about this. Then he simple got up and walked away.

"May I see her," Hanbai ask the Medicine Nin that looked confused that Lord Harshi had walked off.

"Uh…Oh yes,"

"Thank you," Hanbai walked into Hinata's room. Hinata was lying on her bed. She looked upset.

"You ok"

"How can I be so stupid," Hinata said avoiding Hanbai eyes.

"It'll be ok I'll help you,"

"Thanks"

"So are you going to keep your baby?"

"Of Coarse"

"Are you going to tell Sasuke?"

"I don't know," Hanbai saw how sad Hinata was so she changed the subject.

"What should we name your baby?"

"I don't even know if it's a boy or girl," Hinata said with a slight smile.

"What if it's a girl?"

"Something pretty,"

"A boy?"

"I don't know. But don't you think that's a long way off,"

"Your right guess I got ahead of myself,"

They both giggled. Hanbai was happy to see Hinata smile for once. Hanbai just hoped that she could help her more

Hinata walked into her father's room nervous. He had summoned her to his room that same day.

"Father,"

"Hinata this is very important and it pains me to do this," he said not even trying to look up at her. Hinata Was _very_ nervous now.

"I m sorry but…. You're going to have leave the clan"

"Uh?"

"You have until tomorrow night to get your thing and leave. I already got you an apartment. You'll have to pay your rent and live there," he said still not looking at Hinata. Hinata was shocked. She walked out of the room less shocked but now confused. _Why would father do this? Did he really hate Sasuke this much that he would kick her out? Was he really that mad about the baby?_

Hinata went to her room in a daze. So many Questions she had. How was she going live on her own with a baby on the way? And most important how was she going to tell Sasuke?


	4. New Apartment

Chap 4 

As Hinata walk in to her new apartment she still wish that she could stay home. She was no longer apart of the Hyuuga Clan. Hanbai tried to argue but she did win and she and everyone else in the clan were forbidden to see her.

"I guess this our new home," Hinata said out loud putting her hand on her stomach. "Well I guess I can see Sasuke any time I want now, but I don't know if that's a good thing,"

Hinata started to unpack and make her new home more welcoming. Then when she was done started to cook herself dinner. When she heard a knock on the door. She looked throw the hole in the door. It was Sasuke. She wasn't sure if she should open the door or not. But she decided to open it.

"Hinata," Sasuke said as he walked thru the door.

"Sasuke,"

"I sorry it's my fault you got kicked out of your house," Sasuke said looking sympathetic. _You have no idea_, Hinata thought to herself. _I have to tell him._

"Sasuke, there's something important I have to tell you,"

"What,"

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Hinata,"

Hinata let out a big sigh. "Sasuke I'm…. I'm pregnant." She didn't look at Sasuke for a while. And he didn't say any thing for a while. Then Hinata realized that Sasuke was hugging her.

"Hinata this, this is great," he said in a soft voice

"Wait a minute, you're not mad,"

"Why would I,"

"Well father was pretty mad. That's why he kicked me out,"

"Hinata its ok we'll get through this together."

"Oh Sasuke –" Hinata was in Sasuke's arms and was crying. Sasuke hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.


	5. Nightmare

Chap 5 

Hinata and Sasuke were sitting on the couch watching "Titanic." Sasuke glanced at Hinata and notice she was asleep. He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

Sasuke's Dream 

Sasuke was ruing though the forest. Running to the Hyuuga house. When he got there he knocked on Lord Harshi's door. When he answered he glared at him "WHAT DO _YOU _WANT?"

Sasuke said, "Hinata wants your permission to have you come to see the baby first and-" Hinata's father had just attacked Sasuke with the Gentle Hand Fist Style. Sasuke was shocked. He didn't want to fight with him but the justu had made him upset. Sasuke got up quickly and fought back with The Sharigun. Hinata father stumbled and look at Sasuke with a shocked look. Sasuke was panting with anger and then prepared to kill him with the Lighting Blade when…..

End Of Sasuke's Dream 

Hinata was shaking Sasuke. He was sweating and still panting with anger.

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you ok,"

"Uh? What?" Sasuke said confused.

"You, you were growling in your sleep,"

"I was? Uh, uh I think I had a bad dream,"

"Oh, sorry you kind of scared me,"

" I'm sorry," he said as he kissing her. Hinata laid on Sasuke and fell a sleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of things going on ill try to update more. i didn't thik anyone would like this story.

Chap 6

Hinata was scared walking through the village. She tried not avoided the evil stares of all of the girls in the village. Word had gotten around that she was with Sasuke. This was one of the reasons she kept their love secret. Everwhere she went there was someone always glared at her.

She walked into the store trying to get want she needed quickly and get home fast. She was gland that the check out lady was much older. She smiled at Hinata and did her job. After Hinata ran as quickly as she could.

When Hinata got home she stared dinner for Sasuke. She made a big healthy dinner with his favorite food.

"Hey," Sasuke said when he walked in and kissed Hinata on the cheek. She smiled and put his dinner on the table. Sasuke stared eating his dinner while Hinata made hers. Sasuke tried to ignore what she was making but he looked any way. She was making a hot dog topped with chocolate, pickles, and cheese. He suddenly lost his appetite. He couldn't understand Hinata strange food cravings.

"Your not really going to eat that, are you?"

"Of course," she said as he watched in horror as she took a bite of the hot dog.

"I'm not hunger any more,"

"Ok." Sasuke walk away to take a shower.

As Sasuke walked out of the shower he saw Hinata asleep on the couch. He smiled. He picked her and took her to their room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her check.

"I love you," he whispered, "I will always love you. Now and forever,"

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed when he realized she was awake.

"I love you too," she smiled, she hugged Sasuke and they laid down on the bed. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Sorry the chap was soo short. Ill make them longer in the future. Tell me if you have any ideas on what should happen next. Or what the baby should be 


End file.
